Candlesticks and Chandeliers
by thissuperficialhypocrisy
Summary: BEING REVISED. Prologue up for a taste of the story; Summary will be updated with the first chapter!
1. Prologue

Candlesticks and Chandeliers

== x ==

_I knew it was easy for me to fall over 'anything' – but I wasn't expecting __**this**__._

== x ==

Isn't life a complication? Every day is just a struggle to pick up the pieces that we had thrown away the day before, some being forgotten and abandoned while others were purposely ignored for righteous reasons. Sure, there will always be the times where we regret leaving those pieces behind, and as we try to reason with a certain piece, it simply doesn't want anything to do with you – the silent treatment is the worst of course, thick flames enveloping you whole and licking your fragile skin ferociously to remind you of the wrong that you had done. People would say "leave it behind", but hey – I'm a stubborn girl.

I didn't expect persistence to turn out like this.

The clouds grumbled in annoyance, water threatening to pour violently out of the deep gray cushions above me as I stalked towards where you held the most important piece of myself; the piece I had abandoned all those years ago – the broken shard of my heart. You were trying to ignore me, but I could feel your shy and irritated glances bounce at me every once in a while, and for once it felt... right. Yet the eyes that I had grown to love stayed stuck on the ground that everyone trampled over. As much as it irritated me, I knew that soon you would focus all your attention on _me_ – for more than one reason.

So here's where my thoughts stand at the moment; I couldn't care less that my supposed best friend was calling my name as I was making 'a big mistake' in her eyes. I couldn't care that the whole school was watching and listening to every echoing step I took. I couldn't care if I looked like I had been dragged through a hedge backwards, or that my mascara was trailing down my emotionless face due to previously unshed tears. All I wanted was to hear your voice – to know that you forgave me for all the awful things I had put you through. It still shocks me that you were by my side when I needed you the most, even when I had thrown you to the ground in spite and left you to wallow in explicit agony. Usually I would have accepted this as defeat, but I felt like I had to do something to make this entire situation... secure.

All I know is that I am represented by nearly everything around us – the sky cries for me, the dirt everyone walks on was the treatment I knew that I deserved, the audience spellbinded in a way that gave a feeling of anxiety which slowly creeped up my spine in an almost feline manner. All I knew at this moment in time was how I didn't deserve you, that you would _always_ deserve better than myself, but you held the part that could make myself whole for the first time since my life fell apart, and it needed to be sewn back together as soon as possible.

The school is quiet as I stand in solitude and you with your friends at your side. My vision is blurry as I look up, yet when I coincidentally meet your wavering sapphire gems a lump becomes lodged uncomfortably in my throat. I was thankful for the attention that the pair of us were recieving – the two jaded students with the will to get away from life for two very different reasons. Words couldn't describe what I was about to do, until I took the necessary steps towards you and croaked out the words that were begging to be said aloud for the world to hear.

"I'm sorry."

And with that, the sky broke against its restraints whilst we became submerged into a state saturated bliss, for words literally couldn't explain this moment; in moments like these, actions tend to speak louder than words.

* * *

**The new improved Prologue of "Candlesticks and Chandeliers"! I hope you all enjoyed it. It was definitely fun to type :D**

**Kitty  
xzx**


	2. IMPORTANT: Read ASAP for Information!

**You guys hate me. As you can tell, I've deleted all the previous chapters off this story so I can actually begin **_**working**_** on it. For some reason, I've fallen out of love with this – I have so many ideas crammed into this tiny head of mine that this specific one isn't on my top list of things to do. Same is happening to "Ghosts from the Past" and "47 songs, 47 stories", and it SUCKS. Mostly because there might be people actually waiting for updates, and I'm just being a douche about this entire thing.**

**I give you permission to kill me, lmfao. I would kill me too. HOPEFULLY I will get my C&C Mojo back and update the first chapter with a NEVER BEFORE SEEN SCENE... that sentence only made sense in my head. Uhm. Yeah. I hate myself at the moment for doing this. I was about to delete it completely, but I came up with this alternative.**

**If people have actually stuck through the A/N's and this shit that I've been causing, if you excuse my language, then you guys are truly amazing. I'm sorry that I've been so awful and neglecting you guys AND the story, but of course life gets in the way (and so does spending 8 months straight of staying awake until 4am – I am exhausted all the time and can never get enough sleep, which causes lack of concentration and shizz)**

**Those are my pathetic excuses. Pshawwww, myself. Epic Pshawww. I just love all my readers, because I irritate myself for doing this shizz. I think I'm going to stfu now so I can like, sleep? Yeah, I'm lazy.**

**OH, I re-wrote the Prologue so it's in Nami's POV. Hopefully that will get some people going... *epic doubt*. Sorry I couldn't be more kinder to this story. Grawr. :c  
**

**Kitty  
xzx**


End file.
